


Impeccable Timing

by FallenInDreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance, Smut, They're both of age don't worry, canon-ish but not modern, light-hearted by not funny, more smutty than romance, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenInDreams/pseuds/FallenInDreams
Summary: Sometimes things just have a way of falling into place. That was certainly the case when Gaara was left alone to *entertain* the pink haired kunoichi. So he did. Twice. AU canon GaaSaku. Rated Mature for a reason.





	Impeccable Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya.  
> This is a ninja world, but with no jinchuriki, nor Madara or war-torn world. And no Kaguya or any of that crap. Everything's right with the world. *thumbs up*  
> Enjoy. ^_^

.:.

" _Entertain her, Gaara. Surely it's not too hard to find something to do for a few hours."_

Somehow, Gaara didn't think _this_ was what his father had in mind for him to entertain the Gondaime's adopted daughter while the two powerful Kage played politics.

And for the _second time_ since her arrival.

For weeks, he'd been anticipating the start of the Chunin exams. And for weeks, the council had been on Rasa's back about forming an alliance with the leaf; the land of fire was producing more powerful and talent ninja every year, slowly outpacing its foreign counterparts. An alliance with the leaf would ensure they were not in the firing line if the Hokage or the feudal lord decided to attack another country. They needed something to bolster their own, mediocre turnout.

" _One that puts every other alliance they have to shame."_

Or so they'd said, apparently.

But Gaara hadn't anticipated being left to _entertain_ Sakura Haruno... alone.

Though he'd been ogling her since her arrival, there were a number of other things he'd imagine she'd prefer he do to her – debate her on whose village had the better genin entry level programme, lament over being forced to spend time together (though he'd secretly enjoy it), and swap stories on the trials and tribulations of being the shining star of their respective Kage. But this… he could only have dreamt up. Despite his reputation, no foreign dignitary had never come onto him before, and when Sakura Haruno started doing it, he hadn't taken all those smiles as flirting, just her being diplomatic and friendly.

At least, not at first.

Not that he hadn't noticed her creamy skin, gorgeous eyes, or perfectly shaped thighs; he wasn't blind or asexual, after all.

She was heavenly.

But it was just so extreme: one minute, he was watching her elation upon noting his family library contained a sizable medical section, and the next he felt her fingers brushing along his leg. She licked her lips, his heart rate sped up, her eyes seemed to disappear into his, and as the ever-dutiful hot-blooded male, Gaara responded to her sudden and not-so-subtle flirting by proceeding to ravish the vixen when her hand boldly skimmed over the material of his trousers and cupped his groin.

The library could've burned down around them for all the attention they paid.

He would be the first to admit that also, as an overconfident and desirable male, he wasn't the best judge of when a woman was flirting with him, in the _proper_ sense of the word. He was used to women throwing themselves at him of course, whether he partook or not; though most men generally mistook even the slightest bit of kindness as flirting, that wasn't him. However, it was hard to mistake the purpose of a hand on his dick.

(Any attempt she might've made at subtle flirting probably went right over his head anyway.)

Which led him to his current position.

Her screams filled the private library of the Kazekage Clan; with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hips rising with every one of his thrust, Gaara silently thanked Kami that the Kazekage and Kaze-hime were currently on the other side of the village and his siblings were both off on other missions. No-one was going to walk in on them right now.

Gaara let out a low growl before pulling out of the pink haired kunoichi and slamming back into her again. She responded by throwing her head back and squeezing him tighter between her legs, her orgasm sweeping through that tight, petite body of hers. Her voice had finally grown hoarse, and now little mewls were building up; grunting and moaning morphing into an adorable squeak that seemed to unintentionally match the rhythm of his thrusts.

Fuck, he was lost.

He closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and concentrated on that last mad rush to completion. He cried out this time, not bothering to hide his elation as he spilled into her, groaning as the energy left his body, and the woman underneath him shuddered one last time.

Gaara panted, falling forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder, his body spent. She was perfect. The Gondaime's apprentice. If he'd known she'd be this fucking amazing, he'd have taken her a lot sooner, subtle flirting and teasing be damned.

He kissed her skin, licking the nipples of her exposed breasts absentmindedly, sated beyond belief.

She giggled underneath him, her hands gripping the buckles on his coat (the official outfit for his status). They hadn't completely undressed; just moved their clothes around and opened her shirt to get at each other's vital parts.

It had been hard, rough, fast, and glorious; he'd never felt a woman come so hard underneath him before. She was amazing.

Funny, that it had started so innocently.

.:.

**7 days ago.**

Every six months, the five great hidden villages hosted the Chunin exams in turn, and it was finally Suna's turn again.

That was what all these dignitaries were doing in the village hidden in the sand. And for the week leading up to the exams, each Kage sent _someone_ to the next host village for these negotiations and this round of emissaries were no different. It was also customary for the Kazekage clan to greet each and every one of them, and despite their best efforts, none of Rasa's children could come up with an excuse good enough to be absent.

Which brought Gaara back to the problem at hand. His father had been hinting that he needed something from him. Something he'd never talked about before. They'd had conversations about Gaara one day replacing him, though Rasa was nowhere near ready or willing to retire, but this recent comment made Gaara uneasy; like there was something else he wasn't telling him.

" _You are the strongest of my children, but that doesn't guarantee you the position of Godaime Kazekage. You must prove yourself worthy of the title first; worthy and loyal to the village above all else._ "

He _had_ to have been talking about that unspoken rule that you cannot lead when others won't follow. Gaara wasn't so stupid to think he was getting that title just _because_.

' _Not that anyone's asked me if I even want it.'_

Not that it mattered to anyone if he said, "no". He couldn't say no. And that was what rankled him.

Sitting in his chair in the family library, Gaara heard his father before he saw him. The man looked annoyed.

"Read it."

His father dropped a thick folder in front of his youngest son. Without explanation, Rasa walked off; Gaara frowned at him and then at the name on the front of the folder: Sakura Haruno.

The cherry blossom of the leaf?

He looked up at the door his father had just slammed closed.

' _What are you up to?'_

The man was a pain. And nobody ever said "no" to him.

Gaara sighed and looked down at the thick folder. Was he really supposed to read this whole thing? He'd already read all the dossiers on the dignitaries all currently on their way to Suna; a new alliance between all five great nations (after the recent debacle in the land of rice patties) dictated that he be appraised of all the nitty gritty details concerning their new agreements. Despite not being the oldest child of the Kazekage, everyone just _knew_ he would succeed the _Yondaime_ Kazekage. Gaara would do it out of duty, but he _really_ didn't want the responsibility.

Not for the first time, he mentally chastised Temari and Kankuro for not being as naturally gifted as he.

Gaara sighed, opened up the folder, and started reading.

Sakura Haruno.

Hm.

He fingered the words of the first line thoughtfully. Was this all about her perhaps? She was the prized apprentice of the Hokage and her unofficial, surrogate daughter. Perhaps she was being groomed as the next Kage, too. It was an interesting concept. As much as they may try to deny it, Konoha was just as liable to choose successors based on relationships with previous Kage as Suna had always been.

Was there something more going on at the Chunin exams than the council was letting on? A treaty, perhaps? Or something more sinister, as was the tendency with his father and that decrepit council of his. Ten years ago, another would-be Kage had been assassinated before they could take office; Rasa wouldn't confirm or deny any involvement in the plot, but Gaara also wouldn't put it past the old farts in the council to do such a thing.

' _This doesn't bode well.'_

The idea of two feuding ninja nations coming together instead, when one of them was Suna, was far less likely, but something was definitely going on. His old man had something up his sleeve and that Slug Princess was biting. That alone made Gaara curious as to what they'd come up with when previous negotiations had failed so miserably. The current state of affairs was so delicate.

So, he read up on the potential future Hokage successor and learned quite a bit about the famous medic.

She sounded... interesting.

.:.

She came the next day.

Gaara had heard of the Hokage's apprentice – who hadn't – she was supposed to be a medical prodigy. The rumours of her chakra control were only matched by the gossip about her absurdly pink hair.

But nobody had told him she was so... _beautiful_. And perfectly shaped; a petite body with curves, her breasts not large, but not too small (enough that he could hold one in each hand).

That pink hair would look so idiotic on anyone else. It reflected the Suna sun; her eyes had a sheen to them, and her smile was infectious. The confidence that radiated off of her when she greeted the Kazekage, his family and aides upon arriving alongside the Hokage spoke volumes as to her worth. Confidence was sexy. Gaara never wasted his time with a woman who was timid or easily broken.

Then his father had him take her on a tour.

" _Entertain her_ , _"_ the old man had said.

' _Fuck her senseless_ ,' Gaara had thought, almost immediately upon seeing her.

The two things sounded like the same thing in his head. He was attracted, pure and simple. Why fight it? Fuck. He was lost.

The first day, she asked him so many questions about Suna, its people, its culture; and eventually, about _him_. She talked about herself, her life in Konoha, and all about her friends. They ended up on a hill overlooking the village come sunset, and he was reminded, yet again, how beautifully her hair reflected the dying sun.

The second day, he took her to his favourite spots in Suna; the plantation, his family's private training hall, and their private library. She loved books, so that went over well. She convinced him to show her the only Onsen in Suna, as well as the best restaurants in town, and they argued good naturedly over whose village had the best Academy; she claimed boldly that Suna medics could learn a thing or two from Konoha medics, and he boasted that Suna ninja were more disciplined and effective than the average Konoha shinobi.

It was all in good fun. He was hooked.

And each day, he tested the waters, so to speak; leading her by the small of her back in restaurants, running his fingers through loose strands of her hair when she smiled up at him, and then gently squeezing her knee. They gravitated toward each other. They shared small, intimate touches that, separately, might have meant nothing, but together, were a recipe for that orgasmic feeling he partook in every night after seeing her to her hotel door.

He _ached_ to run his hand over her bare flesh and suck the salt from her skin.

But the vixen would always leave him hanging; dancing just outside his reach and pretending not to notice how much she affected him.

She was driving him insane.

For a full six days… all she did was tease. A lesser man would've given up. But he was determined to get a taste of her before she returned to the leaf.

.:.

**1 day ago.**

The first moment he truly believed it might be possible to get between her legs was the day before she was due to leave Suna. They were supposed to meet in her hotel room, but she had already left by the time he arrived. Remembering she loved books, Gaara found her immersing herself in the smell of ancient tomes, scrolls, and books in his family's personal library.

Every time she visited, she acted like it was the first time; excitement clearly bubbling through her like a kid in a candy store.

He watched as she made her way along the back aisle, fingering the spine of each book as she inspected their titles; her facial expressions shifted every few titles, changing from interest, to boredom, to uninterested, and back to interest again. Occasionally, she pulled out a book, skimmed it's cover and read its synopsis, then flipped through a few pages before returning it to the shelf. If she was looking for anything in particular, he couldn't figure it out.

Gaara smiled at that. The pinkette thought she was alone, so she grew brazen with each book she looked at. Eventually, she found something of actual interest and looked around before spotting arm chair and getting comfortable on it, tucking her legs under that tight little bum of hers.

Apparently, she wasn't aware of the time. Or had forgotten they'd agreed to meet one last time on her visit.

Surprisingly, he didn't care. Just watching her like this... it was worth having to track her down. Gaara debated leaving her alone, though – from here he could see that the book she'd found wasn't even a medical journal – but didn't think he could resist taking advantage of her complacency right now.

So, he inched into the room, keeping to her peripherals, before sneaking up behind her.

"Gaara."

He shouldn't have been surprised.

"Sakura," he purred.

She let out a wistful chuckle. "Did you want something?"

"Did you forget we had a date?"

Sakura closed the book and half turned to face him. "I must've missed the memo: are we dating, now?"

Gaara slid into the chair, his leg brushing hers as he pretended to be more interested in what she was reading. He licked his lips, running a finger along the spine of the book, gently and erotically; he had a way with phallic symbolism. She shuddered, watching his fingers before looking up at him. Her eyes were heavily lidded and her breathing deepened.

Gaara smiled. Good.

Then she surprised him by gripping his pants and shifting on the lounge so that she had to part her legs to fit snugly between him and the arm rest.

"Have you read this one?" She asked, indicating to the book in her hand. He shook his head and she smiled, continuing; her hand slowly massaging his leg. "It's about a boy who grows up on a beach, living in a bamboo hut, waiting for someone to come and find him."

"Sounds lonely."

"Hm." She closed it up. "He thinks he's on a deserted island, but–"

Gaara interrupted, pressing a finger against her lips. "Don't ruin it for me."

As she smiled at him, he felt the air between them become electric. Gaara removed his fingers from her mouth and plucked the book from her hand, tossing it on the coffee table. Ignoring her indignation, he pushed her backward, hovering over her as she laid back on the lounge.

"You've teased enough," Gaara said.

She nodded but did nothing. She was waiting for him to continue.

More than happy to get started, the redhead leant down to kiss her; the warmth of her breath gently caressed his skin in the second he hovered over her face, before Gaara dived right in. She sucked on his bottom lip and he groaned, shifting his weight to cover every inch of her body. Her rosy lips parted, and all the redhead could register in that moment was the static electricity that made him tremble at the mere touch of her.

Sakura moaned and relished the kiss, her hands stroking his sides, then running through his crimson hair before tugging roughly on the strands; it made him growl and her excited.

Eventually needing to breathe and wanting _more_ , Gaara moved his ministrations to her neck and collarbone, running his hand along the side of her left breast.

She mewled as he bit her skin, without drawing blood, and arched underneath him.

Her excitement was infectious; Gaara started undressing her, not waiting for permission. But she shifted her hips to aid the removal of her shorts immediately; he stripped her down to her underwear before the pinkette made any effort to start unbuckling his shirt and tugging on his trousers.

Gaara returned to kissing her, intoxicated by the way she'd devoured his mouth before. He groaned, grinding into her, deliberately angling to press himself directly into her core. The tension burned through him until he could hardly stand it, and Gaara paused to tug off his boxers before ridding Sakura of the last of her impediments. His mouth went immediately to her left nipple as she whinnied and scraped her nails down his back. He didn't care if she was drawing blood. The pain was euphoric.

Sakura's hands trailed down to his bum, cupped him roughly, and then slipped between them to grab his erection; he thrust his hips downward as she guided him to her, sheathing himself. The contraction of her muscles almost made him come right there. Gaara touched his forehead to hers, staring into those soulful green eyes as he slowly moved; shallow, deliberate thrusts at first as he gauged her reaction. Her mouth parted and closed, then parted again with every dig, and eventually, she muttered out, "faster" and "harder", spurring him on.

Gaara did as he was told. Her mewls became squeals, morphed into ecstatic sobs, and then finally escalated as he picked up the pace, into full blown screams. He swallowed her sounds with his mouth, shifting her legs to change his angle; he tried only once to change their position, but she wasn't having it. Her legs gripped him fiercely and he remembered belatedly that this woman had chakra enhanced strength, so he gave in; his compromise was to alternate his speed, driving her crazy. It felt good to be the one teasing her for a change.

When his lips left hers, he began a brutal assault on her breasts again; Sakura was completely lost to the sensations. Drowning in him. He felt her walls contract and spasm; assuming she was about to orgasm, Gaara slowed down, smirking when she whinnied her complaint to him. The flush of her skin, the sweat and smell of her; he was the one drowning, he thought.

Losing himself, driving in and out of the beautiful woman like a man possessed, and unable to vocalise his pleasure as anything other than single syllable accolades; he closed his eyes, buried his face in the crook of her neck, and let himself go.

Sakura gasped as he finished, her own orgasm washing over her as she felt hot liquid fill her begin; the warmth of euphoria and gratification. She immediately stretched underneath him, pushing her pelvis up and lifting her knees to unfold her taut body. This was heaven.

A few minutes passed where neither said a word, just basking in the post-coital lethargy, before Gaara pulled out of her and positioned himself as though cuddling her. They were both still sweating, the air still smelt of sex, and his body had yet to come down from the scorching temperatures that Sakura had invoked in him.

He settled for nuzzling her hair and smirking when she sighed in contentment.

A few more minutes passed, and he awkwardly ruined the moment.

"Why?"

"Hm?" Sakura didn't move, but her body tensed in his arms.

"Why wait so long?"

She knew he was referring to the six long days she kept him ( _physically_ ) at length. Sighing, Sakura stood up, ignoring her state of undress and the way he gazed heatedly over her body; she was more interested in looking around for her clothes. She found them under the coffee table and behind the lounge; she leant over to kiss Gaara's cheek. "The anticipation heightens arousal and carnal satisfaction."

Not wanting to let her go just yet, Gaara slid his arm around her neck, forcing her to fall onto him with a muffled "eep" as he crashed his lips against hers once more. She immediately opened up to him, welcoming his tongue into her mouth, and straddling him on the lounge. Both still naked, their bodies pressed together in that now familiar, interlocking position, but he wasn't hard enough to slip into her yet. He wanted to change that, now rocking her against him and gripping her bum as she moved with him.

Their fun was ruined by the presence of invading chakra and he had to hold tight to her to keep Sakura from jumping off of him in fright. He growled angrily when he realised what had interrupted them – a letter shaped, chakra-based object hovering in mid-air, had appeared out of nowhere. The missive was also made entirely of sand belonged to his father. Gaara was just glad he hadn't used his Third Eye technique.

' _It would probably just be a waste of chakra,'_ he thought, knowing that it took more chakra than this annoyingly simple trick his father had developed and stubbornly used every time he needed Gaara, ever since. The redhead looked around, just in case, but thankfully, couldn't see the Third Eye anywhere. He sighed in relief.

"Your father?" Sakura guessed, as he summoned his own sand to send a quick acknowledgement through his father's sand summons – lest he get impatient and come looking for him personally.

Gaara nodded at her as he concentrated. It would seem their last day together was cut short. "Whatever he wants is probably going to take a while."

She smiled. "Temari isn't doing anything today, is she? I think I'll go find her."

Disappointed at her abruptness, Gaara watched her dress as he lazily clothed himself. He wanted to do this again, and before she returned to Konoha. Once Sakura was fully dressed and about to turn to sashay away from him, the redhead grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him again.

She let out a surprised yelp but melted into his kiss all the same.

"Meet me back here tomorrow, before you leave," he said huskily, when he finally pulled away in order to breathe.

It would be their last opportunity. No way would he miss it.

Sakura nodded, too out of breath to say something witty.

' _Tomorrow, then.'_

They wouldn't have much time in the morning before she'd have to pack. It would have to be a quickie.

.:.

**The Next Morning.**

Sakura returned to her room after her second (and final) rumble with Gaara; slightly flustered and fixing her clothes, she set about grabbing her belongings. Her shishou arrived not long after, having clearly been doing some last-minute preparations herself; the busty blonde talked her ear off about the "idiocy of that Kazekage clan" before finally falling silent.

Sakura folded her kimono carefully, thinking about the formal dinner two nights ago; she'd worn this one specifically to tease Gaara. She hadn't come to Suna with the intention of seducing him – rumours abound that he was the finicky type anyway – but upon meeting this famed Sand Demon, she decided very quickly he'd be worth it in the end. The teasing was almost as fun as the sex itself.

But all good things must come to an end, and she was due to leave with Tsunade in less than an hour. Her Hokage would be returning for the exams, of course, but Sakura wasn't sure it was such a good idea for herself to do so; it would be too tempting to spend the whole time screwing the youngest son of the Kazekage.

' _No need to torment myself with what I can't keep,'_ she thought, wistfully.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" She hummed as she continued to pack.

"Sakura, do you wonder why I brought you to Suna this time?"

"No, shishou." Sakura didn't bother turning around to give Tsunade her full attention, now folding the last of the shirts she hadn't ended up wearing.

They had been in Suna for a week now, overstaying due to some prickly politics – apparently. Her Kage hadn't bothered giving her any details on it, not that she was bothered by it – she'd entertained herself well enough.

Sakura paused to smile at that thought.

It was exciting and scary at the same time, sleeping with Gaara while not even her shishou knew about it – if Tsunade had any inkling, she'd said nothing. That woman's mind was like a steel trap. Sakura found it so exhilarating, just remembering everything she'd done with the Kazekage's son the day before.

And sad. She wanted to go home, but images of a certain red head naked and thrusting into her wantonly wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted more time with him. The anticipation had riled her up and made it so spectacular, but a part of her wished she'd screwed him every day, just to milk him for all he was worth. It made her want to keep coming back to Suna… though an appropriate excuse eluded her.

When Tsunade didn't elaborate on her question, Sakura stopped what she was doing to look at her suspiciously. "Are you talking about the new treaty you're organising with the Kazekage-sama? The one you'd _promised_ me would only take a few days?"

"It just needed ironing out." Tsunade pouted.

Sakura laughed. "A week's worth of ironing."

Honestly, she wasn't annoyed; Sakura had expected it would take that long, given the notoriety of the Kazekage.

"Yeah, yeah. Answer my question."

"Of course, I wondered shishou, but I learnt not to ask you about those things. You have a worse temper than I do."

"Hm. Well, that aside, I think we've come to an interesting arrangement."

"Well, what is it?"

Tsunade tapped the side of her nose conspiratorially. "I'll tell you on the road home."

Sakura groaned, grabbing her bag and following her shishou. She'd learned the hard way not to waste time bugging her about it. It was so annoying.

She was lost in thoughts of Gaara again, as they made their way to the main Sunagakure exit. She almost forgot he would be – in an official capacity – waiting for her at the gates. Her heart began to race as she spotted his tell-tale crimson hair. Sakura forced herself to calm down as they neared and stopped in front of the Kazekage and his heir.

"Lord Kazekage," Tsunade said, and he returned the formal pleasantries.

Sakura bowed politely, missing the amused look on Gaara's face as she respected his father. When she stood straight, he was as inscrutable as ever.

' _Nobody can know I want to jump his bones right now,'_ she thought, wondering when she was going to get the chance to do that again.

"See you in Konoha in a few months, Rasa," Tsunade told him cheekily.

Sakura frowned. _'Did shishou get out of having to return to Suna for the upcoming exams?'_

"Yes," Rasa said, clearly annoyed. "It will be an _honour_ to have Konoha host the Chunin exams. Again."

It was very confusing. She wondered if Tsunade had wiggled her way out of returning during their extension and secretive talks. What could possibly be so important to the Kazekage that he'd purposefully miss the opportunity to rub being host in Tsunade's face? She struggled not to frown as the two Kage politely glared at each other. But, without meaning to, they'd also answered Sakura's other unasked question. She smiled at Gaara and the look on his face told her everything; he would be coming to Konoha, too.

"See you, Gaara." Sakura couldn't bring herself to be formal with him, after everything they'd shared, even if it did make Rasa's eye twitch in suspicion.

"Haruno." Gaara nodded to her respectfully as she smiled again and waved her good-byes.

The two Kage finished their good-bye formally and Tsunade pulled Sakura by the elbow gently to lead the way.

Sakura spared Gaara one last smile before following her shishou out the gate.

.:.

They were barely out of earshot when Tsunade broke their silence, a teasing tone lacing her voice.

"So, I noticed you and the red-haired brat are very friendly with each other."

"Gaara?"

Tsunade nodded knowingly. "What do you think about him? He a good man?"

Sakura blinked heavily, trying not to blush at the innuendo in her voice. "Y-yes?"

Her mentor laughed. "Not exactly a rave review. Come on, you spent a lot of time together. Surely, you've gotten the measure of him by now. I hear he's a bit unruly but polite; does his reputation do him justice?"

' _Which one?'_ She thought.

He had a reputation for being a bit unruly, a finicky romantic interest, and a demon in battle.

"He's, uh… _interesting_."

"Just interesting?" Tsunade screwed up her nose, clearly disappointed.

Why was her shishou asking about Gaara?

Did she know what they'd done?

' _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!'_

She'd never live it down. Tsunade would tease her relentlessly from here to kingdom come. And of course, she'd tell Shizune, who would react so loudly that anyone in the vicinity would over hear and knowing her best friend, Ino would quickly find out. There'd be no stopping the train wreck of gossip that would follow.

She tried desperately not to stutter. "W-why do you ask, shishou?"

Tsunade gave her a cheeky grin and Sakura felt the blood drain from her face; her whole body suddenly felt heavy and awkward.

"How do you feel about marrying Gaara for the sake of your village?"

' _Shit.'_

Fuck.

"What?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she chanced a look back at Suna's gates. She could just make out the tell-tale red hair of her lover as he watched them leaving; he cocked his head as his father leant in to speak to him quietly.

Sakura turned away, blushing furiously.

Okay, yeah. She'd be fine with that. Sakura struggled to control her breathing; she calmed down long enough to give Tsunade a positive reaction, then tuned out when the busty blonde started talking wedding plans.

' _Damn.'_

It was impeccable timing on Tsunade's part. Again.

.:.

Gaara watched them as they walked away. When they were out of earshot, he expected his father would leave the gates immediately, eager to return to some other business. But Rasa remained still, also watching them.

' _What is going on in his head?'_

It all felt so anticlimactic; Sakura leaving and him having only had her twice as opposed to the _many_ times he'd wanted to take her. It was just his hormones, but he surprised himself. He was so... _forlorn_?

Very odd.

Gaara perked up as Sakura turned to look at him as she walked; he couldn't see it, but the redhead had a sudden inkling that she was blushing. He forced himself not to smile at that. There was no point in making his father suspicious. This was hardly in character behaviour.

' _Why is he still standing here?'_

Gaara cocked his head to the side, not taking his eyes off of Sakura; she looked away immediately, disappointing him.

"You will do your duty and marry," Rasa said suddenly. He ignored the look of anger on his son's face at the abrupt declaration.

' _Where the fuck did that come from?'_

"Am I to understand you have a bride in mind?" Gaara asked, annoyed, picturing Sakura in a white dress and kissing him in front of a priest. Wow, his imagination was ridiculous.

Rasa inclined his head toward the retreating leaf kunoichi still visible against the sands of the desert as they made their way home. "You will marry Lady Tsunade's kunoichi and shore up our political leverage in their region."

Gaara's eyes widened as his father finally disappeared in a swirl of sand; the arrogance of the man could never be understated. This was the end of discussion according to the Kazekage. It was a done deal. Of course, the red head could argue the toss and find someone else, but... he didn't want to.

Unable to stop himself, he smiled again. Genuinely. It was so rare, and he felt his heart soar. And then suddenly, it widened, becoming a grin after he started mentally picturing all the things, he could do to Sakura on their wedding night.

As cliché as it was, he really didn't mind marrying the woman he'd fucked senseless just an hour before. Gaara watched her until she was completely gone. He was definitely looking forward to more.

' _See you soon, wifey.'_

It was impeccable timing on his father's part. For once.

.:.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit wacky that-was-oddly-convenient, yeah? It was kind of the point of this fic. That and the lemon, lol. Hope you guys liked it. ;)
> 
> Please kudo/subscribe/comment. Lotsa love! :)


End file.
